


Trolls Story:Plant Infection

by Broppy2314



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314
Summary: Poppy take care of Branch's plants while he out and comes across a strange one that Branch specifically said not to water touch or even look at it. I wonder why?
Relationships: Branch & Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Trolls Story:Plant Infection

*One fine day, Poppy came into Branch’s bunker.* “Hi Branch!” *But she noticed he wasn’t here.* “Branch?” *She started looking around for him when suddenly she noticed a note on his table. She picked it up to read it.* “Dear Poppy, I figured you would be coming to my bunker but if you found this letter I’ve gone out for a few errands. While I’m out please water my plants, all except for the Botica. Don’t water it, don’t touch it, don’t even look at it!” Poppy:“Like I didn’t already know that Gees.” She got a watering can and started watering the plants.* “Drink up little plants.” *She suddenly came to the Botica and was about to water it when suddenly she remembered the note.* Branch’s voice:“Don’t water it, don’t touch it, don’t even look at it!” *And before a single drop could fall on the plant Poppy caught it.* “Phew, that was close.” *Suddenly she pricked her finger on the plants thorn leaving a little bit of blood on it.* “Ow!” *Suddenly she saw the thorn suck up the blood.* “Ew.” *Then a little green pod started to grow forming into a plant-like version of Poppy.* “Aw how cute.” *Suddenly the little plant version of poppy got out of the pot and bit her right on the leg.* “Ow! Let go you little plant bitter!” *She made it Fly hitting the wall and it’s split in half for me two more and they started chasing her. She tried cutting them in half with grass scissors but it only made more. The more she tried to destroy them the more they multiplied until suddenly she found a spray of plant killer and aimed it right after them making them froze in fear.* “Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What’s it going to be?” *All the little poppy plant versions looked at each other. A moment later when Branch came back he found Poppy and all the little plant Poppy playing cards.* Poppy:“Got any 4?” Branch:“I should have seen this coming.“😑


End file.
